1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to the field of camera rigging systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, are directed to providing a safety backup mechanism for an aerial cable system that is configured to move objects such a camera throughout space in two or three-dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing cable systems move objects such as cameras above the ground in two or three dimensions. Some of these systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,495 provide built in redundancy, so if one line side breaks, another line side keeps the object from hitting the ground. Other systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,277 disclose embodiments that may use one line, hence if one side of that line breaks, the object may hit the ground. Systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,819 use at least three lines, and if any of these lines break, the object may hit the ground.
Although some systems may inherently limit the suspended object from hitting the ground with built in redundancy of lines, there is a need for a safety system and method for objects moved by a driving cabling system to ensure that the suspended object does not hit the ground.